1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a drug dispenser for dispensing packed drugs with a flange 100a or 101a such as blister packs 100 as shown in FIG. 10 and heat tablets 101 as shown in FIG. 11 at the request of a pharmacist, a plurality of drug cases are stacked in the drug case in a vertical direction so that the lowermost drug can be pushed out in a horizontal direction by a pushing mechanism to dispense it.
In this kind of drug dispenser, as shown in FIG. 9, when pushing out the lowermost drug pack 100 on rails 102 by means of a drug pushing claw 103, the bottom corner portion of the second drug pack 100′ positioned at the upstream side of a pushing direction drops on the rails 102, causing a state in which the second drug pack 100′ rides on the lowermost drug pack 100 with a fulcrum C at the bottom corner portion while the lowermost drug pack 100 is pushed out. In this state, because the center of gravity G of the second drug pack 100′ is higher than the fulcrum C, the second drug pack 100′ hardly falls down horizontally. Moreover, the load of the drugs above the third drug pack 100″ acts on a portion of the second drug pack 100′ at the upstream side of the pushing direction. As a result, even if the lowermost drug pack 100 has been pushed out, the second drug pack 100′ may remain in a state where the end portion thereof at the downstream side of the pushing direction rises up. Thus, there has been a disadvantage that the second drug pack 100′ may clog a discharge port when pushing out the second drug pack 100′.